


Steam

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Erotica, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should be at home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> When I pictured Prentiss being naughty with another woman Garcia in a dress somehow came to mind. Yeah, it doesn't make sense to me either:)

***written for the Summer Heat Mini-Round 2010***

Prompt: melt

Kink: domination and submission, friction or frottage

 

You should be at home, you know you should, but you're not. Instead you're laying in Emily's bed. Your yellow dress is bunched up at the waist and your pink, flowered panties are somewhere on the floor. Your hips are writhing around. The dress is chafing your back but she's got your wrists and ankles tied to her four-poster bed with red silk scarves while she keeps sticking ice from her glass into her hand. She won't touch you with it, although the heat you're putting off is combustible, literally causing steam to rise. She keeps resting her cold hand against your cunt, then, once her hand warms back up again she grabs another ice cube and starts the process all over again. You want to come so bad you can barely think straight but the teasing is addictive. Heat, cold, steam. Heat, cold, steam. Over and over and over until all of you feels like you're melting. Until the movement of your hips is unconscious and unstoppable. You need to move. Need to come. Your cunt drips constantly, your body is sweating, and you're so damn close to ripping apart at the seams when finally, finally, you feel it. An ice cube touches your clit, running down around your lips, before sliding deep into you. The resulting orgasm is immediate, fierce. You don't realize you're screaming out her name, that you're thrashing around, until she lays down on top of you, kissing you to calm you down. It's an hour later before she unties you and takes your dress and bra off. She soothes your raw back with a mentholated cream, humming quietly as she works it slowly into your irritated skin. She doesn't say anything but she can see you smiling. She knows the pain was worth it...

 


End file.
